The direct reduction of iron ore, i.e. iron oxides, is accomplished by reduction of the iron ore by reaction with carbon monoxide, hydrogen and/or solid carbon through successive oxidation states to metallic iron. Typically, oxides of iron and carbonaceous material, e.g. coal, are charged into a furnace. Heat supplied into the furnace by the combustion of fuel with air generates, inter alia, carbon monoxide. As the iron ore and reducing agents pass through the furnace, the iron ore is reduced to metallic iron and recovered from the furnace. Furnace gases are passed out from the furnace through a flue or exhaust conduit. It is desirable to reduce the amount of fuel which is used to produce the iron as this decreases the costs of producing the iron.
Recently there has arisen, due to environmental concerns, a need to reduce the amount of carbon monoxide emitted from the furnace in the production of direct reduced iron. Accordingly, it is another object of this invention to provide a method for producing direct reduced iron which generates reduced emissions of carbon monoxide when compared with conventional direct reduction processes.